Be My Princess/Novel
Be My Princess '''is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You fall in love with a prince and establish an inter-class romance with royalty. It is available on Android and iPhone. Currently, there are seven main routes. Each character has three sequels, excluding Zain and multiple sub stories. The game's sequel, Be My Princess 2, was released in 2014. The game is set fifty years after the events of Be My Princess. Overview You are currently an exchange student at Charles Kingdom and have helped out a noble elderly man, though you don't know it yet. Bumping into a prince at a flower shop he invites you to a party where all the princes will be attending, there your love story begins! Introduction and Relationship Chart BMP_Chara_Intro.jpg Prologue The story begins while you are taking a stroll in Charles Kingdom as an exchange student there. As you walk you notice an elderly man had fallen and precede to help him. His personal butler then comes to his aid but before the elderly man leaves, he hands you his number and tells you to call him should you need any help. You continue your stroll and it begins to rain, you find shelter in a flower shop. While looking at the flowers a man approaches you and compliments on your beauty, however you do not realize that this man is Prince Edward. Then, behind the gentleman were several expensive looking cars that were speeding down the road and one of them almost splashed water onto the prince but that was avoided because you jumped in front of him to shield him. In order to apologize for getting you clothes wet, the prince invites you to the party being held at the grand castle of Nobel Michel. There, you meet the six princes and the prince that is chosen will be your dance partner and your story begins. Prologue Pictures Wilfred A. Spencer - Prologue.jpg Joshua Lieben - Prologue.jpg Roberto Button - Prologue.jpg Keith Alford - Prologue.jpg Glenn Casiraghi - Prologue.jpg Edward Levaincois - Prologue.jpg The Characters Main Characters Wilfred A. Spencer Joshua Lieben Keith Alford Roberto Button Glenn J. Casiraghi Edward Levaincois Zain Yakov Chernenkov Minor Characters Available Stories '''Bold means that the character's route has yet to be translated. |-|Main Story= *Wilfred A. Spencer *Keith Alford *Roberto Button *Glenn J. Casiraghi *Joshua Lieben *Edward Levaincois *Zain *Yakov Chernenkov |-|Sequel= *Wilfred A. Spencer *Keith Alford *Roberto Button *Glenn J. Casiraghi *Joshua Lieben *Edward Levaincois *Zain |-|Second Sequel= *Wilfred A. Spencer *Keith Alford *Roberto Button *Glenn J. Casiraghi *Joshua Lieben *Edward Levaincois |-|Princess Sequel= *Wilfred A. Spencer *Keith Alford *Roberto Button *Glenn J. Casiraghi *Joshua Lieben *Edward Levaincois |-|Sub Stories= } *Another Prince's Wedding *Camp on a Remote Island *Prince Grand Prix *Wilfred VS Joshua *A Wine Party with Princes *Falling in Love with the Butler (Claude, Luke, Louis) *Falling in Love with the Butler (Alberto, Yu, Jan) *Wilfred's Special Set *The Alliance *Zain's Special Set *Lucky in Love *The Sweetest Gift *Our What If Story - Seasonal= } *Secret Spring Date *The June Bride *Private Summer with the Princes *A Sentimental Summer with the Butlers *A Secret Halloween for Two *A Royal Christmas *A Royal St. Valentine's Day *Your 1st White Day *Wilfred's Birthday Set *Edward's Birthday Set *A Trip to a Royal Anniversary Party *Joshua's Birthday Set *Roberto's Birthday Set *Glenn's Birthday Set *Keith's Birtday Set *An Unforgettable Christmas *A Timeless Christmas *Ambrosial Christmas Kisses }} Trivia *In this version you are a college student, while in the Party version you are an aspiring fashion designer. *Nobel Michel is the only nation in the game that does not have an official emblem for its land. **The castle is also modeled after Mont Saint-Michel in France. *There is an official Japanese Drama CD, based on this dating simulation game. *The protagonist in the GREE / PARTY version hails from Oriens. In the original version, it was never clearly stated about which country the protagonist came from; until Yakov's main story was released. The protagonist states that she is from Oriens on his route. *This is the second voltage game that a character's original name is change. The next game to change a character's name is its sequel Be My Princess 2. *This game has two different MCs. One is used for the original characters and another for a recent character, Yakov. *This is the second game to be released on a party platform. *This game is the first game from GREE to be transfer to the PARTY. *This game is also released in French as "Seras-tu Ma Princesse?" *The characters are designed by Itaru Category:Games Category:Be My Princess Category:Novel/Paid